


The brotherhood of the traveling pants

by maneaterfallinlove15



Category: Duudsonit | The Dudesons RPF, Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maneaterfallinlove15/pseuds/maneaterfallinlove15
Summary: Aviso: En este caso los integrantes de The Dudesons participaran en una parodia (de una pelicula dramática llamada Un verano en pantalones: que se trataba de cuatro amigas de toda la vida,hasta que un día se tendrán que separar pero a través de un par de pantalones se mantendrán comunicadas...) . Alguno/a miro la película?Y la historia en versión masculina no la escribí en las vacaciones,sino que la empeze hace rato y esta en proceso...





	The brotherhood of the traveling pants

**Author's Note:**

> Les haré saber los roles en el cual los famosos The Dudesons estarán sumergidos:  
> Jarppi Leppala (como Tibby),Jukka Hilden (como Carmen),Jarno Laasala (como Brigdet) y Hp Parviainen (como Lena)...  
> Quizás no todos estén de acuerdo con los personajes que designe a ellos,pero por alguna buena razón lo hice!

-Alguna vez no se preguntaron si el destino o el universo conspiraron (no en mal sentido) para que un grupo de cuatro personas terminen juntas y unidas para siempre?-  
-A veces,la respuesta puede ser un misterio o quizás no...-

-Aquí estábamos mis amigos y yo hablamos entre nosotros y divirtiéndonos... Pueden creer que nuestros padres antes de que naciéramos,no imaginaron que después de eso,nosotros nos conoceríamos en un lugar en común-

Un día,Jarppi estaba grabando a mi mejor amigo Jukka,mientras Jarno y HP,hasta que tuvo un mal aterrizaje que lo lastimó bastante,y un muchacho pasó a burlarse de él.  
-Em,discúlpame pero si te estas metiendo con él,te metes conmigo!- Jarppi contestó,intentando ser amable.  
El muchacho quedó mudo ante esta reacción del gordito y se largó.

Jukka,Jarno y Hp estuvieron de acuerdo con su actitud y le sonrieron.

Y nuestro grupo de amigos era el siguiente: Hp el rockero,Jarno el documentarista,Jarppi el gordito divertido,y yo,Jukka el guapo.  
Nosotros eramos los mejores amigos,hasta que un dia sucedio algo impensado que cambio y marco nuestra vida para siempre...

-Bueno,ya llegamos. Qué vamos a hacer?-  
-Lo que tu quieras!-  
-Oigan chicos,encontre un juego tecnologico para que juguemos!-  
-De acuerdo!-

A ambos les llamó la atención lo que decía en una maquina:''El que consiga tirar justo en el blanco,se llevara unos pantalones y un collar blanco con una cruz al final''.  
A Jukka le pareció bastante fácil el juego,y decidió jugarlo ahora... Y rápidamente,Jukka ganó el premio principal y sus colegas lo aplaudieron y lo alentaron en aprobación.

-Oye Jukka,creo que tu deberias probarte esos pantalones para ver como te quedan!- Jarppi dijo.  
-Bien,lo haré!- Con esta corta respuesta,Jukka fue al probador,y sus amigos lo esperaron un poco impacientes.  
-Wuala!- El joven rubio mostró frente a sus hermanos como le quedaba su nuevo pantalón. -Me parece que te quedan bien!- Jarppi aseguró sin dudar. -Si!!!- Jarno y Hp estuvieron de acuerdo. -Gracias Jarppi,ahora me parece que es tu turno de probarte estos pantalones!- -Yo?- El muchacho gordito cuestionó,sorprendido. -Claro que si!-

-Emmm...No se si me queden tan bien como tú,Jukka!-  
A pesar de la duda persistente de Jarppi,sus amigos insistieron y lo movieron entre los tres hacia el probador.  
Después de algunos minutos,Jarppi salio del vestidor,y para su sorpresa le quedaban los pantalones.  
-Me cuesta creer que estos pantalones me queden tan bien!-

-Wow,así es,Jarppi!- Jarno dijo.  
Jukka aplaudió brevemente mirando de reojo como le quedaban esos pantalones a su mejor amigo.  
-Ahora solo les falta a ustedes dos probarse el pantalón,eh?!- Jarppi afirmó.  
-De acuerdo,lo haré!- Hp anunció.  
Antes de ser el siguiente en probarse el pantalón,Jarppi se lo sacó en el probador para que Hp pueda probárselo.

Hp empezó a probarse los pantalones,mientras Jarno,Jarppi y Jukka estaban expectantes.  
Hp salio del probador y sus mejores amigos miraron estupefactos.  
Y Jarno también hizo lo mismo (probarse el pantalón),y adivinen que?: A mi colega le quedo muy bien el pantalón,como a nosotros.  
-Oigan chicos,antes de separarnos,que tal si nos juntamos en una casa abandonada para hacer una proposición entre nosotros... Qué opinan?- Jukka pregunto con determinación.  
-Si Jukka!- Jarppi expreso sin dudar.  
-Si!- Jarno y Hp se pronunciaron al mismo tiempo. Y los cuatro se despidieron hasta la noche...

Al anochecer...  
Jukka,Jarppi,Hp y Jarno se reunieron cerca del lugar abandonado y decidieron entrar para su posible ultima reunión entre ellos.  
-Bueno,empecemos a hacer algunas reglas!- Jukka anunció,iniciando la reunión.  
-Se me ocurrió una: En caso de urgencia o de algún problema,esa persona no solo recibirá el pantalón sino el collar por correo o personalmente!- Jarno expresó su idea.  
-De acuerdo!- Los cuatro Dudesons dijeron sincronizados sin oponerse a la sugerencia de su amigo.

-Yo tengo otra regla: Si uno de nosotros pierde su rumbo,cualquiera de nosotros vendra en su ayuda!- Hp sugirió.  
-Hecho!- Los muchachos dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Y que les parece si no nos lavamos el pantalon,si lo usaremos todos los dias?!- Jarppi sugirió.  
-Eso no seria horrible o apestaria?- Jarno cuestionó.  
-Mmm...Tal vez,pero si lo lavamos,podríamos quitarle la magia,no les parece?-Jukka supuso.  
-De acuerdo- Los cuatro dijeron al unisono.  
-Ahora cerremos nuestro ritual: Juntos y separados. TODOS PARA UNO,Y UNO PARA TODOS!- Los Dudeson juntaron sus manos,dijeron esta ultima frase en un tono enérgico,y se quedaron un rato mas en la casa con las velas prendidas antes de seguir su vida en caminos separados.  
-Yo sugiero que HP use los pantalones primero,porque él se ira a nuestra ciudad natal...!- Fue lo ultimo que dijo Jukka,antes de que el destino los separe.

**Author's Note:**

> Proximamente: Capitulo 2...


End file.
